Cookie Fun
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Austria asks Chibitalia to help him bake cookies, and he eagerly accepts. Just a quick thing I made after making cookies myself


Title: Cookie Fun~  
>Author: Himuro Miharu<br>Pairing: very light Hungary/Austria  
>Genre: Family<br>Rating: K  
>Warnings: fluff,<br>Summary: Austria asks Chibitalia to help him bake cookies, and he eagerly accepts.  
>Notes: I just thought it would be too cute~ Please review!<br>Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns them~

* * *

><p>"Italy! Come here and help me." Austria called, summoning the tiny boy.<p>

"Yes Mr. Austria?" The small Italian asked, looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"I need your help. I need you to mix this." Austria said helping him up onto a stool to stand over the bowl on the counter.

"Alright!" He exclaimed happily. He began to stir it with the fork, pouring small amounts of flour in as he got it all mixed.

"Mr. Austria! This is kind of hard with a fork..."

"Here, try a spoon. That might help."

The older male opened a door and pulled out a spoon for the boy, handing it to him with the beginnings of a very small smile.

Italy grinned happily, taking the spoon and scraping the fork before returning to mixing it.

Hungary entered the kitchen, she hadn't seen the child all afternoon, and she was worried. Seeing the pair she smiled softly, approaching as Austria turned to walk away.

"What are you doing Italy?"

The child looked up, smiling brightly.

"I'm making cookies with Mr. Austria!" He exclaimed.

Green eyes flickered to the man, smiling at him, happy with the scene.

"Ms. Hungary, is there any way I can use my hands to do this? It's hard like this." He asked softly. The brunette woman smiled softly, nodding.

"Of course there is. Here, hold your hand out, and take some flour like this," She placed the flour in the child's hand.

"Now, rub them together so they're covered."

Italy did as told, giggling when he got flour on his nose. Placing his hands in the bowl he began to knead the dough, giggling even more. Austria cringed watching the boy knead the dough.

"No Italy, put it in the bowl and knead it. You'll make less of a mess this way." Hungary gently chided.

The child nodded, blushing softly at his mistake. Continuing to knead he hummed softly, oblivious to the fact he had more dough on him than there was in the bowl. Finally Austria couldn't handle it anymore and he gently moved Hungary, standing beside the child.

"Enough. No more using your hands like this. You're getting more on you than you have in the bowl." He snapped. Italy sniffled, and nodded, setting down the dough in the bowl.

He tried getting it off with just the spoon already covered in the sticky substance and gave a growl when it didn't work. Reaching over he plucked a spoon out of the drawer, and began to scrape his hands free of the cookie dough.

"Hungary, take him to wash his hands." He growled.

The maid did as asked, and led a sniffling Italy to a sink, turning on the water and giving him soap.

"Just rub your hands together until it becomes slippery, then rub them together under the water, alright?"

When she received a nod she turned, returning to Austria.

"I wonder why Mr. Austria got so angry at me...did I do something wrong"?" Italy asked himself as he washed his hands as Hungary had instructed. When finished he returned to the kitchen to find Austria forming balls out of the dough.

"Put some flour in your hands Italy and come help me." He demanded.

"Si." The small child answered softly, moving to the sink with Hungary, who dusted his hands in the white powder before sending him to the counter to help.

"What are we making Mr. Austria?" Italy asked.

"Snowballs." Was the simple reply.

Nodding silently the tiny nation mimicked what he saw his guardian doing, and made tiny balls, placing them on a tray Hungary had placed beside him. Once done he smiled to the maid brightly.

"Thank you...Italy." Austria spoke softly.

Italy grinned happily.

"You're welcome Mr. Austria!"

After nearly 15 minutes the older male brought the now baked cookies to Italy, as well as a bowl of powdered sugar.

"Would you like to help me roll them?"

The child nodded happily, wanting to do whatever he could to please the man. Happily he rolled the warm cookies in the sugar, laughing softly when the older man flicked a bit of the light sugar at him. Reciprocating the action he giggled when he was hit with more sugar.

Hungary watched as Austria began a sugar battle with the child, smiling at the rarely seen sight of Austria letting down his barriers and having fun.

Once they were finished she approached with a wet towel.

"Come here you two." Reaching out she gently wiped both of their faces, smiling softly at them. Picking up Italy she hugged him, Austria patting his head with a gentle smile. A thought crossed the woman's mind, they must really look like a family For some reason, that made her smile, she liked the idea of being a family with the two. Hugging the small child once more she smiled at Austria, receiving a smile in return.


End file.
